Total Drama All-Stars Take 2
Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 is the fifth season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 18 contestants, with three teams that will merge at a remainder of 9 (presumably). Different users will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 6. Cast AlejandroProfile.png|'Alejandro'|link=Alejandro AmyProfile.png|'Amy'|link=Amy AnneMariaProfile.jpg|'Anne Maria'|link=Anne Maria BethProfile.png|'Beth'|link=Beth CameronProfile.jpg|'Cameron'|link=Cameron CodyProfile.jpg|'Cody'|link=Cody DuncanProfile.png|'Duncan'|link=Duncan KatieProfile.png|'Katie'|link=Katie HeatherProfile.jpg|'Heather'|link=Heather Lightningprofile1.jpg|'Lightning'|link=Lightning LindsayProfile.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Noahprofile.jpg|'Noah'|link=Noah SadieProfile.png|'Sadie'|link=Sadie SameyProfile.png|'Samey'|link=Samey ScarlettProfile.png|'Scarlett'|link=Scarlett ScottProfile.jpg|'Scott'|link=Scott SkyProfile.png|'Sky'|link=Sky TylerProfile.png|'Tyler'|link=Tyler Teams Team Brains * Alejandro * Beth 16th * Cameron * Heather * Lightning * Noah 18th * Samey * [[Scarlett|'Scarlett']]' 11th' Team Brawns * Anne Maria 10th * Duncan 17th * Katie * Sadie * [[Scott|'Scott']]' 12th' * Sky * Tyler [[Team Beauty|'Team Beauty']]' (Defunct at Episode 7)' * [[Amy|'Amy']]' 14th' * Cody 15th * [[Lindsay|'Lindsay']]' 13th' Challenges #Jump off the cliff to grab a numbered ball and use carriages to race back to camp to have Chris judge if it is the correct ball or not. #Contestants go to the amphitheater to improv/write a play and perform it. Teams choose players to play rock, paper, scissors to determine who goes first. #Chris traps the contestants in the mine and tells them to escape from the bottom of the mine to the surface, and they only have 45 minutes before Chris destroys the mine. #Regatta around the island, each team has a boat. Avoid the obstacles and make it to the finish first. #They will sit in a pitch-black room to try to find a key, while scary things will be happening in the room. #The contestants must track down Izzy who has broken into Wawanakwa. #Teams compete in boxing matches with a twist from a disaster movie, the goal is to knock your opponent out or throw them off of the stage. #All the competitors will be locked in the mess hall to interact for 15 minutes. Afterwords, temptations will be offered that have some worth in game or maybe not. This is kept secret, and going for the temptations is a risk. #Each contestant must endure a challenge, and the 2 weakest performing of each challenge are taken out each round. Each round should last around 5-10 minutes. MERGE #The episode will begin with Chris introducing the contestants into a mansion. When none of the producers come to find out whats wrong, the contestants immediately begin to point fingers at each other. The contestants will vote to determine the murderer, after the contestants have voted the lights will go out and someone will go missing again. This process repeats until either the "murderer" has killed everyone, or the murderer has been discovered. #Athletic challenge. Contestants must jump over incoming hurdles. Last person left through all of the rounds wins immunity. #Basically a virtual hunger games. Each contestant has 3 lifes and are put in a forest area. Once the contestant loses 3 lifes they are eliminated. The last man standing wins immunity. #Feed slippery leeches dishes you come up with. #Playa des Losers episode. Chris asks the contestants who they want to see win the competition. Once all of the losers have voted who they think should win, that person who gets the most votes gets to choose who is eliminated in the final five. #Similar to Red Dead Mergiton. Come up with a great acting performance, and you are teamed up with someone at random. # #In the beginning of the episodes the contestants at, at the playa will have time to talk about who they think deserves to win and lose the season. Basically TDA finale, BUT instead of the TDA challenges the finalist will be going through the challenges throughout this season, There will only be 5 challenges, aka the challenges that were most interesting throughout the season. At the end of these five challenges the final two will tie and arrive at the playa at the same time VERY SIMILAR TO TDA. # The merged contestants (?) vote on the winner Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island by the Hurl of Shame. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Challenges Statistics } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'5' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'6' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'7' | | | |} Players 18 teenage contestants, Chris the host, and Chef Hatchet, who is the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Trivia *Ironically, the name of the season is Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, however this is the first All Star season of the series. Category:Season